by the lung and type 2 alveolar pneumocytes. PHS 398(Rev 04/06) Page 112 Number pages consecutively at the bottom throughout the application. Do not use suffixes such as 3a, 3b. PROJECT 1 PRINCIPAL Investigator/ProgramDirector (Last, First, Middle): Fisher, Aron B. DETAILED BUDGET FOR INITIAL BUDGETPERIOD From Through DIRECT COSTSONLY 07/01/07 06/30/08 PERSONNEL (Application organization on/ MonthscJevoted to Project DOLLAR AMOUNT REQUESTED (omit cents) NAME Sandra Bates-Kenney Aron B. Fisher Sheldon 1. Feinstein Altaf Kazi Jian Qin-Tao Chandra Dodia CONSULTANT COST EQUIPMENT (Itemize) ROLE ON Cal. Acad. Sum. INSTBASE SALARY FRINGE TOTALS PROJECT Mnths Mnths Mnths SALARY REQUESTED BENEFITS Principal Investigator 6.00 77,265 38,633 11,551 50,184 - Co-Invest. 1 .80 * 27,525 8,230 35,755 - Co-Invest. 1.20 84,200 8,420 2,518 10,938- Res.Assoc. 12.00 50,580 50,580 15,123 65,703 " Res.Spec. 4.80 44,750 17,900 5,352 23,252 - Res.Spec. 4.80 79,440 31,776 3,082 34,858 " 0 0 0 0 0 0 SUBTOTALS 174,834 45,856 220,690 | 0 0 SUPPLIES (ITEMIZE BY CATEGORY) Rats, 300@$23 each 6,900 Mice, 300@$27 each 8,100 Chemicals, emzymes 3,700 Radiochemicals 3,000 Glassware, plastics 3,000 Cell culture supplies 2,500 27,200 TRAVEL PI to attend one annual scientific mtg 1,500 1,500 PATIENT CARE COSTS INPATIENT OUTPATIENT 0 ALTERATIONS AND RENOVATIONS (Itemize by category) OTHER EXPENSES (itemize by category) Animal Care 1,500 Mouse colony 2,000 Radioactive waste 760 Publication 1,500 5,760 CONSORTIUM/CONTRACTUAL COSTS DIRECT COST SUBTOTAL DIRECT COSTS FOR INITIAL BUDGET PERIOD (item 7a, Face Page) $255,150 I CONSORTIUM/CONTRACTUAL COSTS FACILITIES AND ADMINISTRATION COSTS TOTAL DIRECT COSTS FOR INITIAL BUDGET PERIOD | $255,150 | PHS 398 (Rev.04/06) Pace 11J FORM PAGE4